


Family

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: After First Contact, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, The Borg, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: After First Contact, Picard goes to check on Data and assure him that they can talk about anything, now that they both share the feelings of being assimilated by the Borg.
Relationships: Data & Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This movie gave me way too much Dad Picard feelings and this is the result ENJOY

First contact was successful. The Borg had been destroyed in the past, and would not assimilate the humans until way later in the future. The Borg Queen had been killed, at least the one they had encountered. And now, they were back home, to the 24th century, everything somewhat back to normal.

The main difference was that Picard was now sure he needed way more therapy before he could actually engage in any Borg related missions again. Star Fleet had been right, he was not ready to be face to face with the Borg again. Hadn't it been Lily, he would have destroyed humanity for vengeance, and probably got everyone killed in the process.

But now that everything was back to normal, now that they were home and heading to to base 001 for repairs and a well deserved vacation, he found himself with one more duty to fulfill.

"Will, you have the bridge" he said, standing up from the chair, and Will immediately took his post with a nod. Deanna watched as he moved away, standing up for a moment.

"Sir?" she asked, always concerned, probably feeling how he was feeling, but Picard smiled at her and nodded.

"Don't worry counselor. I will be back shortly."

She gave him an uncertain nod and allowed him to leave the bridge. He took the turbolift, heading down to sickbay, and made his way through the hallways, paying no attention to the officers and civilians walking around him. They had had several casualties, and the medical team was working on the double to get the few crewmembers left out of the Borg machinery.

But that was not why Jean-Luc was heading there.

He made his way inside sickbay and towards the recuperation isle, where he could see some familiar faces. Geordi was there, working double with some nurses, and on the table laid Data, now almost completely fixed. Jean-Luc approached the group, watching as Geordi attached the last patch of skin to Data's face and smiled.

"You're good as new friend" he said, and the nurses were quick to move away and help the other patients. Data slowly sat up again, blinking and touching his own face, with a slight discomforting expression before looking up at Geordi.

"Thank you" he said, and Picard could feel the honesty in his words. Geordi nodded.

"You're welcome. I should go back to work" he turned, and was surprised to see Picard there. "Captain!"

"At ease" he teased, smiling at his chief engineer. "Go back to duty. I came here to see our patient."

"Of course sir. I will leave you two alone" Geordi said, smiling at Data and then heading out of sickbay. Data looked at Picard, seeming confused, and tilted his head.

"I was about to return to the bridge sir" he said, but Picard shook his head.

"Could you accompany me to my quarters? I wish to speak to you in private" he said, and Data gave him a nod, following the captain out of sickbay so they could leave the nurses and doctors alone. The walk towards Picard's room was completely silent, even though he felt as if Data wanted to say something. He didn't indulge it until they were safely inside the captain's quarters, and with a nod, they both sat down on the couches, facing each other.

"Would you like some tea sir?" Data asked, politely, but Jean-Luc shook his head.

"No. And don't address me as sir or captain while in here... this is a very personal conversation, I don't want ranks influencing our talk" he said, sighing and crossing his legs. He did it when he was relaxed or very uncomfortable, and this time it was the latter.

"Of course" Data agreed, and then tilted his head. "May I ask why we are here? What is the subject of our talk?"

"The Borg are the subject of our talk" Jean-Luc said, and Data gave him a nod, accommodating himself on his seat. It could be a sign of discomfort, one Picard knew very well. "As you probably know, you and I had similar experiences with the Borg, and I want to talk to you about... that."

"You mean because both of us were assimilated against our will, and seen by the Borg Queen as more than just pawns?" he asked, unsure, and Picard nodded. "I see."

"Data... I don't know if our experiences were the same, or even as alike as I am thinking them to be" he admitted, and then sighed. "But it is clear that despite years of constant therapy, I still have not fully... gotten over what happened to me while in the Borg collective. I believed I was past it, but I was wrong. And now I want to make sure you don't make the same mistakes I did."

"Captain... I mean, Jean-Luc. Believe me when I say that our experiences were far more different than you imagine" Data said, in a calm manner. "Despite having human feelings, such as fear and happiness, I do not experience the same responses as does human psyche. Individuality, for example, is valued to me, but not inherent, nor maddening. It would be much more difficult for the Borg to integrate me in their collectiveness, and indeed it was, because I was not fully integrated at any moment. The only way they could have me was if I agreed to, the reason why the Borg Queen appealed to my human wishes. So I can assure you that I am not, in any way, traumatized by what transpired."

"Forgive me Data when I say... I find that extremely hard to believe" Jean-Luc said, looking at Data, his bright yellow eyes and his now completely android-like complexity. "I too believed I was fine the moment I was released from the Borg collective, and it took me months to admit that I was not, indeed, fine. I am not here to tell you to feel bad, not in the slightest. But I would like you to know that first, you should seek a therapist, and second, if you ever need someone to talk to, someone to share your thoughts and feelings with, I will always be open to listen. No matter how dark or upsetting they might be."

"I see... I must extend the offer to you as well" Data said, softly. "You are always welcomed to talk to me whenever you need."

"Good" Picard smiled, and Data smiled back. "If there is anything else you wish to talk about, ask... before we return to the bridge, feel free to do so."

"I... do have a few questions about, well, this mission in general" Data admitted, and Picard nodded, holding his knee with his hands. "First of all, the auto destruction sequence. You were not the one that had the idea, were you?"

"No. Worf was the sensible one" Picard admitted, with a dry chuckle. Data gave him a nod.

"Why did you come back for me?"

The question was sincere, quiet but not hesitant, but made Picard freeze on the spot. He looked up at Data again, finding his yellow eyes fixated on his own, with a curiosity that seemed to hide something underneath. The question itself was so offensive to Jean-Luc that he needed a second to process it, to perhaps understand it better.

"What do you mean, why I came back for you?" he asked, still somewhat incredulous, and Data tilted his head.

"For all you knew, I was assimilated. The ship was about to explode, you wouldn't have enough time to get into one of the escape pods. Not only that, but I heard you. You were going to sacrifice your humanity, your individuality, to save me. You were going to assimilate into the Borg collective as the Queen's equal. Why? I was the only one on board, and you could have found another way to stop the Borgs in case the plan failed. Why would you sacrifice your wellbeing for me?"

Jean-Luc stared at Data, waiting for some kind of joke to come out of his mouth, or an apology for such an absurd question, but it never came. His mouth opened and closed several times, a bubbling anger filling up his blood vessels together with a feeling of extreme sadness he never felt before. Empathy was never his strong suit, but seeing Data question his own worth for rescue was a bit too much, even for him.

"You... don't see any value on your own person, do you, Data?" he asked, because he was still baffled, and didn't know how to answer such an absurd question. Data seemed taken aback at the question, leaning away and looking to the floor.

"I... of course I do sir. I know I am the most advanced type of technology humans have ever made, and I know I have a place in this vessel, but-"

"Would you be questioning me if I had sacrificed myself to save Will? Deanna? Beverly? Geordi? Worf?" Picard asked, his voice now showing the signs of anger he was trying to push down, and Data shook his head like a shy boy.

"No sir."

"Then why are you questioning me when I sacrificed myself to save you?" he said, his voice deeper, angry and upset. "Don't you see any value, any worth on your own being, commander?"

Well, back with the ranks. That was how Picard showed he was mad.

"I do sir" Data said, and then slowly looked up at him, looking like a boy who had just made something wrong and was now seeking forgiveness. "I am sorry captain."

"No... stop" Picard said, shaking his head with a sigh and reaching out, taking Data's hands on his own. "Don't apologize, Data, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. But that question is absurd and even a bit revolting. You are part of the crew, Data. It is obvious I would do anything to save you."

"I saw what you did while I was in the collective. You killed one of the ensigns" Data said, his hands holding onto Picard's firmly. "Should you not have killed me too?"

Oh guilt. What a delicious feeling to have.

"I killed him because I was blind with rage and want for revenge. Because I only saw Borg when there was an ensign. I was wrong to do that to him" Picard admitted, and it was harder than he made it seem. "But I would have never killed you, Data. You are... you are family."

Family.

That was it.

Data was silent for a moment, holding Jean-Luc's hands on his own while he thought, tilting his head until a smile showed up on his face, a shy one, small and gentle but honest and happy. He gave Picard a nod, and a squeeze on his hands.

"I... believe you are my family too, Jean-Luc."

"I'm honored you think of me as such" he whispered, giving Data's hands another squeeze. "And my offer remains. If you ever need to speak to someone about what happened while you were being kept with the Borg, while you were in the collective... don't hesitate to talk to me."

"I will not. In fact... if I may" Data said, and Picard nodded, leaning back and letting go from Data's hands. "I believe that... one thing happened while I was locked up with them that bothered me deeply."

"What was it?"

"Did the Borg Queen try to... copulate with you, sir?" Data asked, shyly but loud enough to hear, and Picard stared at him with his eyes wide in surprise, before narrowing down in anger.

"What did she do to you?"

The rest of the talk was, well, uncomfortable, and although Jean-Luc knew he was no specialist, he made sure Data was comfortable to talk to him about anything at all, including... that, while also making appointments for them both with Troi, once a week.

Once the talk was finished, and Picard felt himself a little less angry with the Borg for hurting Data, he allowed them both to go back to duty, but not before a very human ritual.

"Mister Data, have you ever had a hug?" he asked while they got ready to leave his quarters, and Data gave him a look.

"I have sir, a few times. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like another" he said, smiling, and Data looked at him surprised but clearly interested.

"I have never been hugged by a man before. And specially not one I consider do highly as you, sir" he said, and Picard nodded, walking closer to him and chuckling.

"I am awful at this... but you know, I will give it a shot" he admitted, raising his arms and wrapping them around Data's middle. He pulled the android closer, despite his initial hesitation, but soon the android's arms were wrapping around his shoulders, and his head found a comfy spot on Picard's shoulder to lay upon. Jean-Luc felt himself calming down almost immediately, never expecting a hug from his android officer to be so warm and inviting, but finding that he would not mind hugging him more often.

When they finally broke apart, probably after a way longer time than most hugs were kept, Picard looked at Data and smiled upon seeing the relaxed expression on his commander's face.

"Your hugs bring me a high level of happiness and comfort, Jean-Luc" Data said, softly, and Picard gave him a nod.

"I have to agree, Data. We should do it more often. Now let's go back to work."

"Yes sir."

Data walked out of his quarters, and Picard smiled as he walked after him, delighted by his reaction.

Data was precious, and if he could, Picard would never allow anyone to hurt him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated hehe


End file.
